Scarred Love
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: She would do anything to to see him again. Anything. Naruto used his fists to locate Sasuke. Sakura used her body. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thanks for taking your time to read this. This is my first mature, angst fic. If you like happy things and can't stand prostitution I suggest this is not the fic for you. That's why it's rated M.

**EDIT**:

Well it's been a while since I've touched this story and obviously a lot has changed in the story of Naruto. Before you read this please take note some of the events such as Sasuke (officially) killing Itachi, him forming his own group only to join Akatsuki and Sakura's feelings/motives were not yet established in the manga when I wrote this fanfic. I hope you can still take your time to read and enjoy it. Thanks.

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

"Why'd you come here?"

Green jade like eyes stared back at the rough faced man, a sinister smile on his face. He roughly took her by the arm. He sneered.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

He applied more pressure to his grip. The girl did not falter. She didn't even flinch. She stared straight into his face, showing no signs of fear or discomfort. She replied coolly.

"You know why I came here. Why are you wasting my time? Don't you have the information?"

The man rudely turned his head from her and spat on the ground. He then turned back to her, the look of ingdignance on his ugly face.

"Of course I have the information. You want to know about Uchiha Sasuke right?" The girl's eyes hardened. This man was beginning to annoy her.

"Exactly. Now will you take my offer?" The man's smirk came back on his face. He took his free hand and ran his fingers through her pink locks of hair. He then let his hand trail down from her neck to her chest. He tightly squeezed one of her breast. The girl's expression did not change. At this the man let out a laugh. He suddenly sounded a bit nervous. Perhaps this was his first time?

"You're pretty but you're a cold one…I like that…"

He slowly inched toward her face. His breath was appalling, his fingers grim with dirt. Still she made no sound when he lightly kissed her on the lip. He chuckled dryly.

"I except."

And with that, he ripped open her kimono, her body bear for the entire world to see. The man grin broadened. She could tell he was still a bit nervous. "Nice face and a nice body…" he mumbled to himself. Thinking that he could do anything he wanted with her and over come his uncertainty, he brusquely took her arm again and gave her a kiss much harder than the first one.

Sakura let out no cry as the man nipped her, tugged at her, and let his hands roam her body. By now she was used to this procedure. She had done it so many times before. At first, she had to admit, the thought of even letting a stranger hold her hand freaked her out. She was younger then, much more pure and innocent than she was now. Inwardly, she bitterly smiled at what she had become.

The man roughly kissed her collar bone as he began to undo his pants. Sakura could feel her stomach curl. She had done this before but the fact that someone was going to enter her body still somewhat tensed her up. Still one could hardly tell with her calm and almost blank expression.

Fleeting thoughts of her old home village flew around in her head. She saw a grinning, confident Naruto, the cool and collected Kakashi, and Tsunade smiling a crocked yet friendly smile. She saw Iruka telling her she was an excellent student, Ino calling her forehead big, and all her classmates beaming, dreaming of their bright futures.

The man took hold of her hips. She knew it was coming, the agonizing pain. When she first let a man have her body she would scream and cry out. Then they would tell her what she wanted to hear and leave her whimpering, holding onto her own bruised body.

Sometimes the information they gave her was pointless. Some were lies they told her, not wanting her to feel too bad that she had gave them her body for nothing. About two men didn't even give her anything and beat her up after they had their way with her. Sakura had tried for a while, to let the men give her the information first, then have their sinful prize. This method only worked with few and soon she gave up.

However some information was true and it would eventually lead her to him. According to her last few last resources, she was close, oh so close. Maybe this man's knowledge would be the one she truly needed.

The man pounded his body hard into hers. A shockwave of pain ebbed throughout her body. Still she let out no scram, not even a single whimper. Naruto fought with his fists to locate Sasuke. Sakura used her body, she whored it so many times just for him. By now the pain seemed, sickly, almost natural for her.

Sakura then thought what they would have said if they saw her like this? Naruto would probably beat the hell out of this guy along with Kakashi and Tsunade. Then they would severely scold her and ask why she couldn't just beat the hell out the men herself. She inwardly laughed as the man made painful thrusts into her.

She had tried to beat the men up at first. She really had tried. But alas her training wasn't complete. Some ninja were just too strong for her. She had set off to find Sasuke by herself without Naruto knowing. She thought she could do it all by herself. How foolish of her. It was on that dreary day, when the rain beat hard against her bruised, broken body and the man looked down at her, an evil smile on his face that she offered her body to him to find out where Sasuke had gone.

The man did not refuse. That day will forever haunt her dreams. She has been doing the same thing ever since. She doesn't even bother to lift her fist anymore.

But she would tell them all her reason, the only reason she let herself live this in this earthly hell. She wanted to see him. She wanted to touch him, to talk to him, to love him like she had never loved him before. She would do anything to see him again, even if he killed her off in the end. Anything. So she kept finding men who knew his whereabouts. She kept giving her body on an open platter just for him, herself and her sanity.

The man quickly grew tired her aloof manner. Her blank like stare scared him. He had never done this before. All his male friends had encouraged him to go with it when she had walked up to them and offered herself for the information he had. He thought he could go with the vile deed but she looked so dejected, so much like a broken doll. He knew he couldn't go on. Quickly he removed himself off her, feeling deeply ashamed with himself.

Sakura allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. The rough man stared at her for a minute of two as she avoided his gaze and looked up at the ceiling light of the dirty room.

"Sasuke Uchiha…he's gone to the Fire Country. He left yesterday…I saw him."

Was that quilt she heard in his voice? He was being very generous with this information. Usually she would get only a sentence or even just a phrase. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You better hurry if you want to catch up with him. He's a skilled ninja…" 'I know that." Sakura snapped. He _was_ feeling guilty. She didn't need his guilt or his pity. He could just stuff it down his throat. She quickly got up and carefully dressed herself. She wanted to look as clean as possible. Just because she did dirty deeds didn't mean she had to look the part.

"Thank-you." She said curtly. The man nodded dumbly. Stupid man. She almost felt a tiny tinge of pity for him herself.

She opened the grave metal door and walked out of the building, into the chilly night. The night as dark but the sky was clear. The moon shone brightly, hanging above her. The stars twinkled over head. Perhaps this was a good sign.

She hugged herself and made her way to the woods. The pain still throbbed through out her but she did her best to ignore it. She was a bit too excited, too hopeful to really notice it. Through these woods she would find the Fire Country, the place where he was heading. Through these woods she would have a chance to see Sasuke again.

Her old teammate. Her old friend. Her love.

'_All these months of living hell may have been worth it after all…'_

0o0o0

Thanks for reading this. I really appreciated. Please review. They are much appreciated! I would like to hear what you think. Till later!

Moomoogirl1 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. School and stuff. I've become a busy girl.

Anyway thanks for all who reviewed. This did much better than I thought it would do. I was very happy! Now onward to the story. Let's see what Sasuke's up to.

I do mot own Naruto nor will I ever own it.

0o0o0

The rain steadily hit the ground as thunder rumbled not far off. The harsh winds tussled through the leaves of trees as their branches swayed back and forth. All was dark in the world till a flash of lightning illuminated the scene.

A tall lone figure was seen for an instant then disappeared a second later.

Silently it moved to do its dirty work.

0o0o0

The rough man trembled in his futon. Ever since he had slept with the girl with pink hair and pricing jade like eyes he was restless. He couldn't help feeling that someone was watching him. Someone was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He would constantly look over his back to find the culprit but no one was ever there.

He was paranoid he knew that. These last few nights he would see the blank stare of the girl, and then blood red eyes would appear swirling madly, leading him to a black pit of total darkness.

He was a tough thug, an outlawed ninja. Aside from taking advantage of the girl, things didn't unnerve him like those eyes did.

The man closed his eyes trying to shrug it off. The girl had left about two days ago. She should have been half way through her journey to the Fire Country. He was probably feeling guilty. He should have done his best to get over it and forget it all. That's right. He would forget.

Thinking these thoughts, trying to console himself, the man turned on his side. Soon this would all be over and…

He then let out a choking gasp when he saw a tall figure, leaning against the wall with blood red eyes containing swirling commas, staring back at him.

0o0o0

Sakura mused on her fingers as she slowly took a bite of her sweet bun. They had a few scrapes on them, crooked red lines on her fair skin. She heaved a sigh.

Taking her last bite, she slowly savored the sweetness. What would Sasuke do when he saw her? Would he run? Would he mockingly smile at her and call her annoying?

She rubbed the side of her face. Would he even find her acceptable? She was no longer the innocent girl he had known. He just might turn his head away in disgust. _A whore._ Sakura felt her stomach turn at the thought and suppressed the sudden urge to cry.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she got up and dusted off her kimono. She had to think positive. She was not about to give up on him so easily, not like she had given up on herself.

Beside she was so close. Sakura faintly smiled. She could almost see him now.

0o0o0

The man had begged. He had fallen on his knees and asked for deliverance. He knew that if he didn't play his cards right he would be killed.

The red eyes seemed to sneer in disgust as they narrowed on his shaking form. The ugly man took hold of his trembling hand. He was trying so hard to compose himself but was failing miserably.

"Please I'll give you whatever you want!" he pleaded. "I'll give you money, riches, women! Just name it and…!"

"Did you see the girl?"

The man suddenly froze, hearing his torturer's voice. It was smooth and dangerously calm, devoid of any emotion. A silent danger waiting to explode any time soon.

The man's eyes widened. Without even having to guess he knew what girl the man was talking about.

"Y…You mean…the pink haired girl? I…" He tried to struggle the words out but was cut off.

"There is a girl asking for me. Did you take her offer?"

The man started to shake again, fear blinding his vision. All he saw was the broken girl he had used for his own pleasure. He began to choke, knowing his answer literally meant life or death.

"I…I did! But…but I regret it! I'll always regret! I'll…"

The man never saw it coming. In a short matter of seconds he felt a pricing pain through his chest and looked down to see a sword sticking trough him. He briefly looked up at the wielder of the sword. The clouds had parted and he now saw the face of his death, visible in the pale moonlight.

"You're probably one of the most pathetic men I've ever seen. But you were right. You will always regret."

"Uchiha…"

These were the man's last words. Slowly his eyes glazed over and closed fovermore.

0o0o0

Sakura snuggled by the fire. She had decided to take a rest. Her eyes softly closed, her eye lashes fluttering against her skin. The yellow moon shone brightly on the world below. Sakura softly mumbled.

"Sasuke…"

0o0o0

The Uchiha ran silently through the woods like an unknown shadow in the night. His feet hardly touched the ground gliding through the dense air.

The killing had been swift and almost quiet. In his eyes that was good. Sometimes his victims would scream until their last breath. Others would try to put up a fight. It didn't really matter one way or the other. In the end they had all fallen at his hands.

When he had killed his first victim, he had thrown up, his digested contents spilling on the wooden floor. He vowed he would never do it again unless it was necessary. He had satisfied his desires yet the killing had deeply scared him. The agonizing feeling nearly drove him insane. He couldn't eat for two whole months. Everything he tasted was similar to the bitter, iron like taste of blood.

It was however by chance that he came across a rouge ninja in a local bar. Sasuke had actually considered going back to Konoha at the time. His life had been a living hell of sleepless nights and horrifying dreams of dead corpses and thick rivers of blood.

He had begun to think of his old team and almost, momentarily, smirked. The ninja however had cut his thoughts.

"Man you should have seen this girl. She was so pathetic. She tried to defeat me the little bitch…after I beat her ass she actually offered to sleep with me. A kinoichi. Can you imagine?" The man's voice was heartless and was obviously amused with the whole ordeal.

"Was she good?" asked his partner, sucking up every last detail. The rouge ninja dryly chuckled.

"No. The little slut screamed her head off. I did her hard just to screw with her. She wasn't a beauty either especially after I beat her up." The man and his friend momentarily laughed again.

"She had pretty eyes tough and weird pink hair. The only reason she came after me was to find out where that Uchiha brat went…I lied to her of course." The two men had another laugh, their voices ringing in the air.

Sasuke felt his stomach turn and his blood run cold as horrible realization hit him. There was only one pink haired girl looking for him. There was only one girl who would go so far as to…

An indescribable inferno began to burn within Sasuke. All he could see was red and the images around him began to swirl. Every fiber in his being burned. Rage was coursing through his veins and getting more wilder every moment.

"Yep she was a bitch alright!" laughed the ninja with his evil joke. He then felt a chill down his spine. Someone behind him had a strong amount of chakra and an even stronger urge to kill. He turned around to see the young Uchiha, his eyes blazing with hate and fury. The rouge felt a lump in his throat.

"What do you want punk?" he had nervously asked, trying to sound tuff. However it was no use. He saw his end in those blood red eyes. Sasuke only answered in a dangerous whisper as soft as an autumn breeze.

"Die."

Sasuke had broken his vow that night. He had killed the ninja that taken Sakura's innocence away. He had killed his teammate. He killed all those who tried to stop him. They had all paid with their lives. A blood wrath had come over him and there was none that could stop him.

After that he searched for the pink haired kinochi. Along the way, came more men who had used her and for Sasuke that meant more men to kill.

The whole ordeal had made him furious. Why had she been so stupid as to stoop so low? Why couldn't he stop these men before they got her? These questions emerged into his mind on sleepless nights as he laid down on the cold ground.

He deeply regretted leaving her by then and having ever wanted revenge. He would see her bright smile in the dark, her green eyes shining, and her voice repeatedly calling out his name. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. There was always Naruto but if he let the girl die when he could have prevented it he didn't know if he could ever face the blonde. He wasn't even sure he could face the boy now.

Sasuke glided through the long blades of grass. He knew one thing was for certain. If he let Sakura die he knew he would never be able to live in a sane mind or live at all for that matter. He had only one purpose now: To find Sakura and bring her back to Naruto. It was the only thing that drove him to go on every day.

In the back of his mind Sasuke would think that perhaps they could all share a future together just like old times, laughing, teasing and fooling around. But he knew he couldn't. He was a mad killer even if he had killed for her. But who knew what other reasons he needed to kill for. She needed someone warm and bright. Naruto was just that person.

After he brought her back, who knew what he'd do. He'd probably wander the world alone until he died. A befitting end for some as vengeful as him.

Sasuke ran faster to pick up speed. He had purposely waited a few days after in order to kill the man if necessary. He was hoping that the man hadn't foolishly taken her offer but alas he wasn't an outlawed ninja for nothing. Why didn't any of the good hearted ninja hear about his true whereabouts he did not know. It would have saved both her and himself trouble.

He had finally pinpointed her location. He would meet her there, demand that she stop and put away his punitive behavior for good. Then he could finally have some peace of mind knowing she was out of harms way. Quickly Sasuke ran through the woods in the dead of night.

Quickly he ran to meet his only reason for living.

0o0o0

Well I hope you like. I know the part with the rouge ninja and his buddy was very crude. I had a hard time writing it myself.

On a lighter note I found myself thinking "Sasuke supports NarutoxSakura?" when he thought she needed someone warm and bright.

Well please review. That would make me very happy! The next/last chapter will come soon. (Hopefully) Sasuke and Sakura finally meet but there seems to be some hindrances along the way. Till then!

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	3. Chapter 3

TA-DAH!

Um what can I say? At least I updated before 2009…?

Well truth be told I could say that I've been busy but it's more than that. I've been a little stressed about college (and sometimes life in general) and sometimes when I try to type/write my stories it fails!

So yeah…that's that…

But I decided I simply had to update this sometime so here ya go. It's definitely not the best I could come with but it's something. Sorry for those who cared and if you didn't care at all than that's fine too and if you're just reading this story well…enjoy.

I do not own Naruto. I am only a humble amateur writer.

0o0o0

Sakura walked down the dirt path, her clothes slightly dusty and her heels felling sore. A strong gust of wind blew into her face. It had been windy since morning, the sky overhead a pale blue with clouds aimlessly circling within it vastness. The weather did not match her mood. She was too excited to notice and did not take it as a bad sign.

As she neared the gates she began to absentmindedly fix her hair. It had grown out, lavishly flowing down to her waist. She had always wanted to cut it again. Her long hair reminded her of her younger days, days when she had been shallower, sillier…weaker. She didn't want to be that way again, unaware that was exactly what she had receded back to.

The village gate was wide as it was large. Huge iron doors of metal, they looked forbidding to any foe, towering above the ground. This was all lost on Sakura. If the man was right, if she just kept walking, if God was finally on her side, she would see him again.

Thinking hopefully, her thoughts were suddenly cut short when a young man, about in his twenties, tall and stern, swiftly landed in front of her. Sakura was about to gasp with surprise but stopped herself. It had been so long since she was a simple Kunoichi on missions. She wasn't used to such things anymore.

The young ninja looked her up and down, not at all fazed by her eyes and hair, her most noticeable features. "Your name miss?" he asked none too friendly. He was completely different from the friendly guards at Konoha.

"My name is Huruno Sakura." Sakura answered quickly and unafraid. She dealt with the worse of men. Anything he did to her could not harm her.

The man made a face, one of slight surprise. To her own surprise he stepped in closer, inspecting her face. Sakura slightly frowned and stepped backward, wondering what was with the man's sudden interest with her. After a few seconds he asked again, "You said your name was Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura's hands tightened into fists and her eyebrows slightly pinched together. She did not understand his sudden change of tone and was beginning to feel slightly annoyed. "Yes." She replied briskly. "That is my name. I am from Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I don't mean to sound rude but I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

She noticed his expression did not improve, his frown turning deeper, his face as cheerless as ever. He looked at her grimly.

"Sorry miss…that's all I needed to know…"

In a flash the scene changed. Ninja began to appear from no where, all of them dashing towards her. Sakura opened her mouth but her reaction was delayed as the ninjas' pounced on her. Before she could even strike back, one of her captors was already tying up her hands. Slowly the large iron gates began to open with a groan.

Sakura glared daggers into the guard she had been talking to. Her heart began to rush madly. "What's going on?" she barked out bravely but inside she was beginning in panic. She had heard stories of ninja playing guard and then taking up women once they reached the gate for their own sick pleasures. Nothing could hurt her. That's what she told herself. But it was all in vain; she didn't want to be hurt again.

"Don't worry Miss." He reassured her calmly. He signaled for the ninja to cease and they straightened Sakura up, only one keeping his hand on her shoulder. "But," he continued. "You have to come with us. Your Hokage from Konaha is looking for you."

Sakura's eyes widened, her head swarming. She knew Tsunade cared for her, thought of her as a granddaughter but to go as far this…Only one ninja could push her hard enough to get other villages involved. She bit her lip and thought bitterly.

'_Naruto.'_

0o0o0

Not even the sweet smell of her could calm him down. He quickly began to grab things off the selves. Knives,**shuriken,**kunai, smoke bombs, he'd need them. She looked on at his frantic movements as he moved hurriedly across the room.

He could tell he was worrying her. But after two years; two years of wondering just where the hell they could be…he finally found them.

He felt her delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to eat something before you go?" she asked. He grunted as he put on his belt and shook his head. Her hand never left.

"Are you sure?" Her voice came out shaky and she began to tremble ever so slightly. "I…I just don't you to get too worked up you know." He still didn't turn around to face her and grabbed his forehead protector instead. "I know." he answered.

Without even looking at her, he knew she was biting her lip now, worry beginning to fill her even more and more. He didn't want to break down, he didn't want fall down in front of her. So he didn't look. Still he began to falter as she said his name, sounding almost as if she were wailing.

"Oh Naruto."

Forgetting his pride and his excitement, Naruto quickly turned around and held her tight. He didn't mean to worry her but this was the day he was waiting for.

He weakly smiled. "It's okay Hinata. Everyone's going to be alright." Hinata threw him a troubled look but she trusted his word. He never lied to her.

"I just want you to come back home safely. All three of you."

"Of course." Naruto couldn't help but be amused by the stern look she was giving him. "I'm serious." she said with quiet authority and Naruto quickly kissed her lips.

"I know you are." He then ceased smiling, and in all seriousness put his hand on her soft cheek. "Hinata…"

Just when he was about to lose all hope and sanity, she came. When he had lost not only Sasuke but Sakura as well, he was just about done with friendships. He started treating everyone coldly, their concerns and their smiles no longer meaning anything to him. What was the point if everyone he cared for went away?

But Hinata was patient with him all the while. She continued to encourage him, still stood by his side and each time she gave him one her beautiful smiles, Naruto began to feel more and more in love with her.

His time with Hinata was a almost perfectly wonderful one but time and time again his mind would wander to his old team mates. They were lost, wondering souls without anyone to lean one, all alone in this world. Didn't they deserve a life like the one he led? Realizing that he was running out of time, he took his hand away and took up his pouch. He began to walk towards the door.

"Naruto…"

"I'll be back Hinata. One way or another we'll all come back home."

Hinata felt her eyes brim with tears but she refused to let them fall. "I know you will Naruto." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You always keep your word. That's your ninja way."

"That's right." He smiled and then turned to walk out the door. The day had finally come and he wouldn't fail.

0o0o0

Well now you see Naruto's point of view. I'm only semi-glad how it came out but it could have been worse. I hope you enjoyed it. I… think I'll try to update soon but I can't make any promises. Till then later!

Moomoogirl1 out (hopefully for a little while:).


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a year since I updated this story. Sorry to anyone who cares but now I can hopefully draw this story to a close (aren't you thrilled? I am!).

While this chapter is pretty long compared to the others ('cause Sasuke and Sakura _finally_ meet again!) it will probably be the second to last one. Expect me to have an update with the ending soon. Thanks again!

I do not own Naruto.

0o0o0

Sakura gnawed on her lip, her eyes shifting back and forth. On her right side stood a ninja, on her left, another. She controlled her urge to scream and kept her boiling rage to herself. No use acting like a lunatic.

"What's the point of having two guards in the same room as me?" Sakura decided she wouldn't be intimidated. She coolly crossed her legs and folded her arms. Over the past few years she had developed this persona, the cold jade eyed girl who could not be hurt by anything, who didn't give a damn if you wounded her or beat her to a bloody mess. The almost blank like stare appeared once again on her face and Sakura finally felt she was in her element.

"We looked you up before we even considered helping your village capture you." The ninja on her left had chosen to respond, a tall purple haired female. "Supposedly you got some training from the great Lady Tsunade herself. You didn't complete it but if you are a strong as your sensei, we don't want to take any chances. Got it sweetheart?"

Sakura faintly narrowed her eyes. She had spent most of her time with men, luring them with her body. But talking to women had become rare, almost taboo for her. She could no longer feel comfortable around them. It was even worse when she was around kunoichi. She, the girl who slept with countless of men, had greatly tainted a kunoichi's honor. She had no right to feel comfortable.

To the guard's surprise, Sakura let out a mirthless laugh. She shot the kunoichi a look. "If I was a powerful as you think I am I would have been back at Konoha a long time ago."

The man on her right deeply sighed and kept his eyes closed. Sakura secretly felt jealous of his genuine coolness. She could tell by the aloofness of his attitude, no wrinkles of worry or stress on his forehead. In fact his forehead and eyes were the only features exposed on his face. On his head he wore a cap and scarf covered the lower half of his face. The man slightly opened one eye to look at her. "Shame." He mumbled. "You could have made a good ninja."

Sakura suddenly felt her heart throb. She hadn't heard those words in such a long time. Who did this man remind her of?

'_You'll make a good ninja Sakura.'_

She tried to eye him emotionlessly but she was beginning to falter. She inched towards the man.

"You…you are…"

She was cut short when the iron door sharply opened. A huge bulk of a man, dressed in expensive attire with an expensive hat covering his head walked in followed by some other ninja. He looked at her, sizing her up, disgust etched on his features.

"This is the little whore Konoha asked us to find?"

Sakura's good feel heart throb instantly vanished as it turned into ice. The man's words were almost as cutting as his cologne. Well she shouldn't have expected anything less. She was in Fire Country after all.

While both Konoha and this village resided in the Land of Fire, it was villages like this one that comprised up most of the land. Rivaling the size of Konoha tough fairly new when comparing their ages, Village of the Hell Dog was harsh and violent. Their only forms of government were local lords who acted more like thugs than their titles suggested. They constantly competed with one another and worked the peasants on their land raw with their greed.

But apparently a new lord had come into power about seven years ago, and already he taken down ten of the local lords. All of their land, peasant, valuable, and ninja became his. If anyone wanted to talk the leader of this village it was him. And here was, calling Sakura a whore. Lovely.

"It would seem so sir." the Kunoichi answered. "She claims her name is Haruno Sakura and she certainly fits the description. What do you suggest we do Lord Mayochi?" The large man sniffed in disdain and shrugged. "I suppose we simply wait till her fellow villagers come fetch here."

He then put a hand on his chin as if he were thinking. Sakura could tell he was just putting on a show and when his eyes looked her over again she began to have a bad feeling in her gut.

"But I suppose we should investigate her first. No one really knows what's she's been doing these past months, she could be a spy for the Akatsuki for all we know. How about this? Let me question her in my office. I'll see what I can get out of her."

And by the way he was looking at her he wanted quite a lot from her.

"Are you sure sir?" the male ninja on her right asked. "Why waste your time on her when we ourselves could-"

"I said I'll do it!" Mayochi commanded. "You little petal, get up."

Sakura sullenly did as she was told as her heart trembled and her stomach began to roll thunderously. Great, just fucking great. It looked like she still had one more job to do and it wasn't even going to lead her anywhere. The pug faced man smiled. "That's a good pretty little wrench. Follow me."

Sakura trailed behind him to the lion's den.

0o0o0

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" As they sprinted at god like speed through the forest, the blunt, canine like man next to him sent him a look of slight interest and concern.

"What are you going to do when you see her?"

No one had been planning to ask the question but it had been dying to be asked and of course, bold Kiba was the only one suitable to ask it. Lee, who was barely behind the two, waited to hear the blonde's answer, while Neji, who was next to him, did likewise. Naruto gave a weary smile.

"I'm still wondering myself actually. I don't want to over-react like I usually do."

His companions remained quiet as he slipped into silence only to say afterwards, "It doesn't really matter what I say, as I long as I bring her back home safely."

0o0o0

Greasy fingers trailed her jaw and words slurred with lust where whispered into her ears. "You're a dirty whore but that hasn't taken away your beauty." Mayochi smiled viciously as Sakura, who made no response, stared at the wall ahead of her.

"You're like a porcelain doll."

Yes, she'd been called that many times before. By now if she ever saw a room filled with the delicate dolls she had been compared with, she'd break them all into a million pieces, make sure they could never be fixed again, then grind them into dust.

"You didn't bring me here to interrogate me did you?"

"Of course not. You should know how the world screws women like you by now."

Oh she knew, she defiantly knew. The world liked to screw her constantly but at least she chose this life herself. At least she had a purpose for it all this time. But she would finally be able to see Sasuke now. After they meet all her troubles would end and she could retire from this life in peace. But this pig was already screwing with her dream, screwing with her. Her hands balled into fist and her fingernail's drove themselves into her skin. Her blank eyes were suddenly ignited and they burned with hate.

"I don't have to take this crap anymore." she spat out. "I'm sick of thoughtless men like you!" "Bitches are to keep quiet when their masters call them." he muttered darkly and without warning he slapped her hard across the face.

Sakura flew into a nearby bookshelf and a hardcover fell harshly onto her head. She did not let out a cry when Mayochi fiercely grabbed her by the collar and lifted her dirty feet off the ground.

"I heard you had it all going for you but then you left and ruined yourself. You're just a smart little girl who turned out to be stupid because of a traitor. You shouldn't complain! This is what woman like you deserve."

He threw her to the ground and then pounced on her. His cold, chubby hands painfully roved over her body and Sakura lost it. She couldn't do it. She couldn't become the little emotionless doll she had willed herself to become in times like these. Because she didn't want to be a blank doll anymore. She wanted to stop thinking about what a wonder she had a chance to become before she horribly lowered her standards. She wanted to stop looking, she wanted to be found! All she had wanted all this time was him...

"_Sasuke!!"_

The building shook at that exact moment, crumbling; a clump of the ceiling fell on Mayochi's head, breaking it open on the spot and then all hell broke loose.

0o0o0

Naruto gaped in sheer horror as he watched an explosion go off at the building that was only a couple of miles ahead of them. The village ninjas that had been leading him and his group, paused for a mere second before running towards the damage. Only one stayed behind.

"Please follow me." he ordered calmly but Naruto was already ahead of him rushing towards the scene.

0o0o0

She could barely comprehend anything and the loud ringing sound in her ears made the sounds around her vague. Dully, she began to push the already dead lord off her body but his weight made the job rather difficult. Furious by his words, with herself, and her bitter truth, she mustered up all the little charka she had and threw the limp body away from her. Mayochi beautifully flew through a wall and several more afterwards. Sakura smiled mercilessly. She still had it her after all.

"_Now to get the hell out of here."_

Trying her best to step over the debris, she lightly padded her way to the door and nudged it open. She was met with an eerily silent hallway. At her feet where Moyichi's guards. They had met the same fate as their leader. Sakura felt rather sympathetic for them but her pity was cut short when another explosion sounded.

Using her ninja instincts (for they seemed to be coming back to her) she dodged toward a corner near the end of the hallway, chunks of ceiling barely missing her.

As she crouched in her corner of safety her mind began to race with answers for the sudden attack. Well the village was known to get into fights with other village lords and nobles. Perhaps that was it. Mayochi was a slimy bastard; anyone would take revenge on him.

But the attacks had also put a setback to her plans. How was she supposed to find Sasuke now? It wasn't as if she could easily walk out of the building with at least injuring herself in some way or another. Her legs were already bleeding and the energy she had only hours ago had long since faded into the background. Sasuke could have already fled the scene by now.

The thought was horrifying to say the least. Frustrated, Sakura cursed under her breath and closed her eyes shut. It was all ruined, what could she do, how could she still achieve her goal, what was she suppose to do, what, how, why…?

"Get a grip on yourself!" she shouted to herself. Moping around and panicking wouldn't do her any good. She had to get out of here despite the risk. As she was about to get up the building shook once more and she instantly took a seat again. Better wait till the building stopped shaking and then she could…

Someone called.

The girl instantly shot her tired head up and tried to strain her ears to hear.

They called again.

This voice was so far away it was like a whisper or a silent pray that only a few were suppose to hear. Sakura sat silently as the building still trembled, her flurry of thought now gone. She listened.

"Sakura…"

That was her name, wasn't it?

"Sakura…"

Somehow she never imagined it could sound so sweet.

"Sakura!"

And because it was so sweet…

"SAKURA!"

…It could only mean…

The building shook again, swaying with her as she quickly got up and then her life changed once more.

Sasuke turned the corner, eyes wide with irritation and worry till he saw her dirty, gorgeous face staring back at him.

She was completely stupefied for a moment and then her mouth opened up to question. "Sasuke?" The young man, tired and worn out, tried to look at her angrily but the relief was too much to hide. His handsome face looked bright against the dim atmosphere. "After all these years all you can say is my name?"

"I just…" she let out quickly, too quickly, and she felt a sob run through her body.

"Oh god, I can't, I can't…!"

She couldn't look at him. She was _filth_.

The tears wouldn't stop, the realization was too real, and terror gripped her throat horribly and gagged her. She found him, yes she found him. But the girl who had started on this sinful journey was no longer home. She had fled far away into her memories, dead. All that was left was a shell and in it inhabited a mad woman.

"Sakura."

Don't say her name. Now that she's seen him she realizes that Sakura no longer resides within her.

"Sakura look at me." He ordered sterner this time.

To see her, the mess, the whore, the weak porcelain doll who's about to crack? She did not comply to his request and it set him off.

"I've been following you for months now Sakura." His voice rose. "I've been killing all those fuckers who touched you. The ones _you_ let touch you. And what was all of that was for?" For me?"

His voice rose higher and higher till it howled with anger and pain.

"Do you have any clue what you've done to yourself? How much you hurt not only yourself but Naruto and the others as well? Well do you?"

And that is why she did not look at his face.

"If you have any sense left in your head look at me right now!"

"I don't have any left I'm afraid…" she mumbled dryly, no emotion, nothing. The tears ran passively down her face and her hands shook uncontrollably but she didn't feel anything. She was really scarred beyond repair, isn't she? Even the love she had for him… was scarred. It couldn't be fixed.

All was silent and they were in a world all to themselves. It was the saddest world one could make.

"Sakura…" His voice was calmer now and saw the broken girl in front of him. He knew that even though she was foolish all of her actions, her feelings, her thoughts were for him. The reason she was like this was because it was all his fault. The men he silenced weren't the ones who made her this way. It was him.

"Sakura." He wept for the first time in years and scoped her up in his arms. The images he had when he often imagined their meeting were grim but they were nothing like this. They ended with him taking her back to Konoha. Now all he wanted to do was hold her tight, breathe life into once more and see her smile.

She sniffed and stirred. She was regaining sanity faster than she thought she would. His actions had moved her. Shyly she peeked up from his robes and his tears sprinkled her tender face.

"Would it be annoying to tell you that I love you now?" she asked before thinking. The outlaw knit his eyebrows together even harder than they already were and roughly pushed her to his chest again.

"It'd be very annoying. Everything you do will be annoying from now on." His words were harsh but their meaning held something so wonderful that even he himself could not imagine feeling before.

The building swayed in the wind and Sakura, though dirty, beaten, and broken, felt peace.

"Even so I hope you don't find it annoying if I ask you to take me with you."

She boldly removed her face from his chest again and kissed his forehead.

And his response was to put a crushing kiss on her lips.

0o0o0

The damage was astounding and all Naruto could do was stand next to his fellow ninja and take it in. A few survivors were being ushered away from the wreckage and many ran back and forth for help and back up.

"Why the hell did this happen?" Kiba asked out loud as they passed by a man screaming that he couldn't find his leg. "Lord Mayochi is known to have many enemies." Neji explained, his cool eyes barely disturbed by the turn of events. Barely. He still felt sick whenever he smelt blood wafting in the air.

"I do hope Sakura-san is alright." Lee admitted quite worried. He still had a soft spot for her and had hoped to see her, damaged, but at least in one piece. The chance of that was starting to look slim. Naruto gritted his teeth and fear begin to crawl within his very pores. If Sakura died just when he had a chance to bring her back it would be too much for him to handle.

"Yo." Spoke a familiar voice.

Naruto turned to see a man with a black cap and half his face covered by a scarf. It took a while, especially since he was still shell shocked but Naruto recognized him. "Kakashi sensei?" The man took off his hat to reveal his famous unruly, gray hair. "Thought you wouldn't be able recognize me for a moment. Sakura surely didn't."

Naruto anxiously put his hands on his teacher's shoulders. "You saw her? Is she with you, is she alright?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"I don't know where she is but she is fine. Her chakra's weaker now but I can still sense it. She's was with Lord Mayochi."

"What is that infamous womanizer doing with her?" cried out Kiba disgusted that she would have to be subjected to the man's whims. Kakashi passively crossed his arms in spite of the youngsters worry.

"I was going to go to Lord Mayochi myself and demand he let her go but then the bombs started to set off. He's dead now but Sakura managed to survive." Naruto gritted his teeth, impatient.

"Then let's go and find her."

"Not so fast. There's more I have to tell you."

"What else could it be?" Naruto cried out but Kakashi continued anyway. "Simple Naruto. Who do you think set off those bombs?"

The blond became quiet, just now comprehending that he had not asked himself the question. Neji nodded his head sagely. "I was wondering myself who it could be. I know Mayochi has enemies but that doesn't rule out one possibility."

"That is?" Kiba grilled.

"Who's to say that the person who set off the bomb is here not for this Mayochi and his village but for Konoha."

"But no one announced that we were coming here." Lee pointed out. "While that is true, it's no secret that we have been searching for Sakura for some time now. We made it public. What if an inside spy got wind of Sakura's reappearance? Obviously we would come here to fetch her. And it's not as is we don't have our share of rivals too." He turned to Kakashi. "Am I right?

"I'm afraid so." Kakashi agreed. "But we have an even bigger problem than that." The young men raised their eyebrows unanimously.

"He hid his chakra right after the first bomb set off," Kakashi explained. "But right before it did I felt it only for a second. It was fairly quick but I'm positive it's him."

Naruto, who had been keeping quiet, softly asked, "Who?"

Kakashi looked his straight in the eye. "The only other person we've been searching for all this time Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke himself."

0o0o0

**Thanks for bearing with me and taking your time to read. Please if you have any thoughts, suggestions, or you just like it/hated it please review. Reviews mean a lot to a writer**.


End file.
